


欲壑难平(R18)

by Six_xiS



Category: toothcup - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_xiS/pseuds/Six_xiS





	欲壑难平(R18)

晨光照在hiccup的脸上，他迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，打算像平时一样和他的bud道声甜蜜的早安，却在石板上不见了他的踪影，他一下清醒过来，来不及装上自己的假肢，马上一跳一跳到石板前，用手摸了摸石板的温度——已经冰凉了，说明他已经走了很久了。Hiccup呢喃着：“toothless你一声不吭去哪了呢……”  
   
那边toothless早已来到他和hiccup初见的那个池塘边，他还记得在这他和hiccup度过的最初的愉快时光，想到这他不禁露出一个和hiccup如出一辙的微笑，hiccup那时候还是一个柔软的小男孩，头发有点长，看上去清秀怯弱，但是这么小的他却一点都不怕自己这条让维京人闻风丧胆的夜煞。他还记得那一幕，那个小男孩偏过头小心翼翼的伸出自己瘦弱的手掌，那是他毕生难忘的美妙画面。  
   
思及于此，他的热度渐渐降了下来，他刚刚被自己冲昏头的欲望吓了一跳，慌不择路来到这里，但是这时他又想折返回去看看他的小男孩，看他有没有睡好，但是一想到他睡觉的那个画面，又是身上一阵无名火起，于是就打消了这个念头，他蹲坐在地上，开始回想他们以往的种种美好时光……  
   
这边hiccup找了好几个他们经常会去的地方，都没有toothless的踪影，他还问了几个好伙伴，都得到了不知道的回答，hiccup只能草草吃了些午饭，然后继续寻找。他十分焦急，但是假肢并不能赋予他很快的速度，平时有toothless这条速度最快的夜煞在旁边还没什么感觉，但是一离开他，他才知道自己这个残疾人行动有多么迟缓，hiccup沮丧地低下头，突然，他脑袋里灵光一闪，想到了他们初遇的地点，说不定toothless会在那里。想到这个，辛苦了一天的他突然又充满干劲，他向那个小峡谷跑去。  
   
Toothless果然在这里，他这样想着，但是没有出声打扰背对着他的夜煞，而是慢慢的走过去。Toothless早就在hiccup接近峡谷的时候闻到了他的气味，他还听到了hiccup跑步时候上气不接下气的喘息，此时的hiccup也是虽然是向他走过来，但是还是带着气息不稳的轻喘。他的喘气声……toothless被这小小的喘气声撩拨的心里痒痒的，他不敢回头。  
   
一个带着热度的单薄胸膛贴住了自己的后背，他的脖子也被两条细细长长的胳膊从后面环了起来，toothless感觉到那个胸膛一起一伏，他僵硬在那，然后他感觉到他的人类贴着他耳朵轻声说：“不开心吗，bud？”toothless没心思回应他的问题，因为他的人类在贴着他耳朵说话的时候呼吸的热气轻轻地喷到他敏感的耳朵那，介于少年和青年间的声音带着一丝甜甜的沙哑，他的心被搔的痒痒的。  
   
他还沉浸在hiccup的贴身耳语中，hiccup就放开了他，他马上涌起巨大的失落，但是下一刻，他的hiccup就绕到身前来抱住了他，hiccup抱了他之后稍稍退开一点到人龙能对视的距离，他能看到hiccup的两颊因为奔跑而没有消散的红晕，傍晚的霞光映在他眼睛里，他的眼睛十分湿润晶亮，他有点受伤有点委屈地问自己：“你为什么不说一声就走了，我真的很担心你。”toothless看不得他这样受伤的神情，于是凑上前用自己的鼻尖蹭了蹭他的人类的脖颈，那儿有一点点迷人的汗味。  
   
可是hiccup没有因为他这个举动而忘记问题，今天他被这个不告而别吓住了，他还是温柔的问他：“无论有什么事你都可以告诉我的，让我来帮你好吗？”toothless看着他的人类真诚的眼神，十分无措的偏过头，他不知道如何和他说自己的欲望，他的人类听了会害怕吗？会离开他吗？他闭紧嘴巴，不做任何表示。  
   
Hiccup的表情变的很难过，但他还是强忍着，任何抱着toothless的脖子，和他耳鬓厮磨，他有点颤声地诱哄道：“你知道我愿意为你做所有事情的。”他说完就感觉到他的龙的呼吸变的沉重，他突然被一股大力推倒在柔软的草地上，他茫然的眨眨眼，就看到一个巨大的黑影笼罩了他，他的龙粗重的鼻息都打在他脖子上，他被这股热气炙烤的刚褪下去的红晕又爬上了脖子和脸颊，然后他看到他的龙伸出粗粝的舌头狠狠地舔弄自己的脖子，舔舐的动作里带着不言而喻的情欲，他惊诧了一下，马上有点心酸，他制止了toothless接下来的动作，捧着他的下巴说：“你是到了发情期吗bud？你想不想找一条漂亮的小母龙做伴侣呢？”toothless的眼瞳一下变成了一条竖线，他的喉咙里发出愤怒的低吼，做出十分防备的姿态，hiccup一瞬间就明白了他的抗拒，他犹疑不定地轻声问了句：“那你想怎么样呢？”话音刚落，他就被他的龙狠狠压在地上，他的龙毫不犹豫地将自己的嘴压向他的嘴唇。  
   
夜煞的嘴对于人类来说十分宽大，所以和toothless接了吻后hiccup的气完全喘不匀了，toothless强压着欲望，眼神坚定的看着hiccup：“我想要你，可以吗？”hiccup马上读懂了他眼神里的意识，他的脸腾的一下像火烧一样，眼神变的开始飘忽不定，尽管如此，他还是忍着羞怯，伸出他脆弱纤长的胳膊环住toothless的脖子：“我说过为你做什么都可以。”他的声音柔软羞怯，好像下一秒就被风吹走了一样。  
   
Toothless因为这句话变得十分亢奋，他不再压抑自己，用灵活的尾巴把hiccup碍事的衣服裤子扯了下来，他端详着hiccup的身体，他的人类身上附着一层细密的汗珠，全身皮肤好像怎么也晒不黑似的，在晚霞的映照下反着瓷白细腻的光。精致小巧的喉结微微上下滚动，好像因为这种赤裸裸的注视十分紧张，他的两粒小小的乳头是粉嫩的，像含苞待放的花骨朵尖尖，让toothless不禁想一攫芬芳，他伸出宽大粗粝的舌头舔上了hiccup左边的乳头，hiccup马上惊叫了一声，想往后缩，但是已经情欲冲脑的夜煞不会给他这个机会，他用自己的那个前肢阻断了他的路，他只能老老实实的在他身下承欢。  
   
Toothless的舌尖不停的戳刺着那粒小小的乳头，听着hiccup难耐的低喘，那颗小小的乳头变的越来越硬，颜色也越来越鲜艳，几乎被玩成了鲜艳欲滴的红色，toothless兴奋的把这颗乳头放到自己舌头分叉中间，然后并拢分叉，使劲夹弄那颗勃起的乳头，hiccup感受这强烈的刺激忍不住呻吟了出来，他一边轻喊着不要不要，一边挺起胸膛把乳头更加往他舌头那凑，toothless知道他是被玩的得趣了，于是更加卖力，甚至用分叉的舌头夹着乳头拧弄旋转了起来。  
   
Hiccup从来不知道他的乳头这么敏感，在toothless的玩弄下可以给他带来这么大的快感，他忍着羞怯，悄悄把手伸向右边那颗受到冷落的乳头，学着toothless开始玩弄起来，还没把乳头玩的红肿就被toothless的尾巴打了一下手，然后那条霸道的尾巴把他的手挪开了，hiccup愣了一下，有点哭笑不得：“你就这么小气吗，我玩一下自己怎么……啊”他话还没说完toothless就伸出牙床里的牙齿啃咬他右边的乳头，那种带着微微刺痛的爽感让hiccup有点神魂颠倒，他忘了自己要说的话，抱住toothless的头挺着胸膛把乳头往他嘴里送。  
   
“再咬重一点，呼，好舒服。”hiccup被刺激的不知所以，但嘴里还是指挥着toothless啃咬他乳头的力度，“太重了，轻一点，对，这个力度正好。”hiccup沉浸在欲望的海洋里，突然他感觉toothless离开了他的乳头，他有点埋怨地想开口询问，就被含住了一个要命的地方，他的阴茎被含在了toothless宽大的嘴里，本来刚刚在玩弄乳头的时候，他已经硬的不行，而且龟头也溢出了很多晶莹的前列腺液，此时被含到温暖的嘴里更加兴奋。  
   
Hiccup享受着被舔弄阴茎的服务，手也不禁来到了自己的乳头那，他刚捏了几下就被toothless的尾翼给挥开了，他刚想抱怨他小气，就被尾翼重重地戳弄了乳头，于是到嘴边的埋怨全溢出成了高高低低的呻吟。  
   
到了临界的时候，toothless突然停下了舔弄，hiccup被强制停止了发泄而勉强从欲望里缓过神来，他看到toothless的生殖腔里伸出两根十分壮观的肉棒，他不禁吞了吞口水，示意他们俩调换一下姿势，他趴在toothless身上，嘴对着那两根巨大的肉棒，他打算以这个姿势帮他的bud疏解欲望。  
   
Hiccup轻轻含住其中一根肉棒的尖，轻轻的吮了几下，然后用力的吮吸起来，一边吮一边将那根巨大的肉棒往喉咙深处塞，但是喉咙碰到异物时还是条件反射想把它挤压出去，hiccup就尽量吞的深一些，于是喉部的挤压给toothless带来巨大的快感，他也伸出舌头舔弄近在咫尺的hiccup的后穴，hiccup被他的举动惊了一下，然后害羞的避让，舔弄那个地方让他对接下来的事情感到紧张和害羞。Toothless伸出前爪轻轻按住他不让他乱动，一边享受着肉棒被含住的快感一边用舌头顶进那紧密的后穴。  
   
夜煞的舌头对于人类的后穴来说尺寸不算小了，好在他的唾液有非常好的润滑效果，所以也比较顺利地顶进去了，他突然在穴里触到一个小小的凸起的点，触碰那个点好像让hiccup十分兴奋，他呜咽了声喉咙不停的收缩，后穴也开始紧缩，toothless的肉棒被他的喉咙挤压的十分舒畅，于是开始对着那个让hiccup敏感愉悦的小点开始戳弄。  
   
Hiccup被toothless的舌头顶弄着，快感已经快突破自己的临界值，他此时完全被熔岩般的欲望支配着，为了回应toothless卖力的舔弄，他也尽量给toothless巨大的肉棒做起了深喉，一只手就握着另一根肉棒揉弄，感受到肉棒变的越来越坚硬，有时他还会煽情的吸掉尖尖冒出来的水。他的后穴在toothless的顶弄下变的十分松软，所以在toothless突然撤开他嘴里的肉棒时，他还不满的咕囔了声，甚至有追着在吮几口的意思，toothless被他这意乱情迷的小模样激的不行，他用前肢让hiccup跪趴在地上，然后试探着顶了进去。  
   
虽然hiccup的后穴已经被他的舌头扩张的很好，但是由于夜煞的肉棒尺寸太雄伟，所以进去还是比较困难，他怕伤着hiccup，所以缓慢的一点一点进去，他的青筋几乎都要突破厚厚的龙鳞暴起了。Hiccup一边抽气，一边又实在不忍toothless再忍耐下去，他强忍着害羞，以跪趴的姿势把两条腿大打开，然后轻声说：“我受不了了，你快点都插进来。”他知道怎么说让toothless无法忍耐。  
   
果然toothless闻言欲望冲顶，一下把粗大的肉棒全都送进了hiccup的后穴，都进去了后hiccup的后穴还是无法适应的抽动着，toothless被里面的紧致和温暖爽的不知所以，开始大开大合的抽插起来。他的肉棒顶端渗出大量粘液，加上之前的唾液，那紧致的后穴也马上湿滑了起来，每次抽插都能听到响亮的水声，hiccup听到那淫靡的声音都会更加敏感的挽留插入他身体的肉棒，而toothless会因此更加兴奋而卖力的抽插。  
   
不一会儿，原本小小粉粉的后穴因为抽插而变得艳红，在每次抽出的过程中都会带出一些鲜红的嫩肉堆积在穴口，像一朵娇艳的玫瑰一样，然后那些嫩红的肉又会依依不舍的缩回去，toothless注意到这一点，所以放慢了抽插的速度，每次抽出都会仔细的看着那些嫩红的肠肉堆积在穴口淫乱的景象。Hiccup受不了这缓慢的性爱的折磨，于是主动把穴口往他肉棒上凑，还一边毒舌的说：“bud，你是不是没有力气了。”然后激的toothless把他的肉棒一下插到穴的最深处，hiccup惊叫一声，然后微微晃了晃屁股：“每次擦到那点都好舒服。”toothless完全忍受不了这种调情的话语，于是卖力的抽插，每次都狠狠擦过那个让hiccup欲仙欲死的凸起，把他肏的呻吟连连。  
   
Hiccup跪趴在草地上，红肿的乳尖不停的被草磨蹭着，带出刺痒的快感，toothless察觉了这点，马上把他抱坐起来，变成hiccup坐在他的肉棒上的姿势，然后惩罚性的每次都正好顶在那个敏感的凸起上，hiccup被这惩罚的抽插带来的巨大快感弄的神智都不清明了，他颤着嗓音求饶：“以后都不玩了……啊……都你来玩好不好，我……我错了，你轻点好不好，嗯……”  
   
要是放在平时，toothless一定会心软原谅他，但是此时可不一样，他的人类那么不听话，几次三番的自己玩弄乳头，他心里酸溜溜的，那么可爱的小尖尖只能他来，于是不管不顾hiccup呻吟着的求饶，用前肢钳住hiccup细的要断了的腰，然后把他举高又放下，上下猛力地用肉棒把他肏开了花。  
   
Hiccup又爽又气，就算气息已经完全急促的不行了，还是忍不住逞口舌之快：“你这个大坏龙大笨龙！我的乳头我想怎么玩就怎么玩，我想让谁玩就让谁玩，你管得着吗？”说的时候话是很爽快，但是说完之后hiccup还是心里有点发毛。  
   
Toothless听完了hiccup的“豪言壮语”后静了一秒，虽然知道他是故意惹他生气，但他还是被惹毛了，占有欲如此的夜煞根本不愿意和任何人或龙分享自己爱人美妙的身体部位，于是，他的前肢从腰上移到了hiccup的乳头上，大力的揉弄了起来，下身也更加用力和快速地顶撞hiccup的后穴，他的每次抽插和揉弄都带着被激怒的怒意，但是又不忍伤到hiccup，所以hiccup还能感受到更加刺激的性爱。“激怒他好像还不赖。”hiccup晕乎乎的想，然后很快什么都想不了，沉浸在一波一波的巨大快感中。  
   
“啊——”随着hiccup陡然增大的呻吟声，他终于在他的龙疯狂的顶弄下射了出来，高潮中穴壁热情地绞紧了里面粗大的肉棒，toothless被热情的小穴弄的情欲涨到了顶点，也和高潮中的hiccup一起射了出来……hiccup感受着热热的液体打在自己后穴的内壁上不仅有点感慨，他们真的合二为一了，想到这，他扭头打算和附在他身上的toothless接个吻，他才刚扭头，toothless就吻住了他的嘴唇，他们俩接了个长长的带着饱满情欲和爱意的吻。


End file.
